Kirishima's birthday, Yokozawa's effort
by Tsukiyo Risa
Summary: Yokozawa was invited to the theme park with Kirishima, Hiyori and Yuki. It was then Kirishima break down to Yokozawa that it's his birthday! Would Yokozawa be able to plan something within the limited time, with Kirishima teasing him when possible, and having two elementary children to take care of the whole day? Rated M for lemon. I know my title and summary sucks, but oh well...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello minna~! I am so attracted to Yokozawa x Kirishima that I had to write a FF about them! Well, the inspiration just pop into my mind, so there you go! This is my first time writing for Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi, this couple and a M rated FF so pardon me if I've disappointed you! Pardon me for grammar errors too. R&R are welcome. :)**

**A special thanks to my friend who vet through the story and gave me feedbacks for improvement before I uploaded it. :)**

**Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Nakamura Shungiku! I don't own them! If they are mine, Yokozawa Takafumi and Kirishima Zen will be down into the manga! .**

**Enjoy!**

"Two adults' and two children's' tickets please." A brown-haired man in his mid-thirties positioned his body perpendicularly facing the counter, a wide friendly smile hung on his face as he spoke, dazzling the young receptionist last at the counter.

The atmosphere turned flowery immediately as the receptionist blushed, completely dazed by the friendly, fair and good-looking customer in front.

"Ahem." Beside him, a black raven haired man, in his late twenties, wearing a grey plain casual long sleeves shirt let out a cough, breaking the flirtatious atmosphere in front of his eyes.

"O-oh! Your tickets, here you go, sorry for the wait!" The woman fluttered, and quickly handed the tickets out.

With a stern looking face, the man in grey took the tickets while the brown-haired man reached into his pocket to retrieve his wallet.

The raven haired man walked away, his facial expression softened as when he bent down to pass the tickets to the two waiting elementary students. "Here are your tickets. Be careful not to lose them."

The eleven years old girl in a bright pink hoody reached out for the tickets happily. "Yay! Thank you Onii-chan! Let's go in, Yuki-chan!" She grabbed the same aged Yuki and ran beyond the entrance of the theme park.

"Don't run too fast, Hiyori." A paternal voice called out from behind.

"You're slow." Commented the grey shirted man, when he heard the footsteps stopped. A figure appeared beside him.

"Oh? I didn't know you are _waiting_ for me." Upon hearing this, the man chuckled, answering. "What's with the face? Are you jealous that I looked kind of flirting with the young woman at the counter? My, Yokozawa's so adorable!" The brown-haired man glanced at the other, saying with a suggestive look on his face.

"_Who is_ -!" Yokozawa Takafumi flared, raising his voice for a second, quieting when he realized that he was drawing attention to themselves. He gritted his teeth and tched before shutting his eyes, tearing his gaze away from the brown-haired man who had a playful and anticipating expression spread on his face. If he could slaughter someone with just simply a glare, Kirishima Zen would have been dead a hundred times over.

"Get your ass moving," Yokozawa heaved, putting his hands in his pocket as he walk, entering the theme park. "Hiyo has already gone in."

He stared at the big 'Welcome to XXX Theme Park' signage, and his mind began to wonder off, processing the whole reason why he was here at the theme park on his day off.

_Yesterday night on the journey home -_

_As he walked, Kirishima suddenly remembered something he kept forgetting to inform his partner. _

"_Keep tomorrow free, Yokozawa." _

"_Hmn?" Yokozawa lifted his head up, his curious grey eyes stared into Kirishima Zen's brown eyes._

"_I am bringing Hiyo and her friend, Yuki, to the theme park tomorrow. Hiyo asked for you to tag along too." Kirishima stated. "Well, I intended to bring you together with me anyway…" His voice trailed off at the last sentence._

"_Ma, I have nothing on tomorrow…" Yokozawa replied with a flat tone, his mouth twitched at the latter comment. "And just what's with the 'intended to bring you together with me anyway?' Don't make it sound as if I am your property!"_

"_I didn't? Besides…" Kirishima leered, tucking his index finger under Yokozawa's chin, leaning nearer until their noses were only an inch apart, staring into a pair of black iris with a playful smirk on his face. "Aren't you already mine?"_

_Yokozawa glared back at the hazel brown eyes in surprise. The sudden closing distance between them made his heart skipped a beat. He could feel the sides of his face getting warmer. The look in Kirishima's eyes, it's clearly indicated that he was teasing him. "Fuck off!" He snarled, smacking away his arm forcefully._

_That possessive statement… Kirishima should have already known the answer to that. Yokozawa looked away and strode forward, trying to hide his already burning red face away from Kirishima. He could hear the man laughing away behind him as he catches up with him._

"_Okay, back to the topic. You're coming with us tomorrow right?" Kirishima stopped laughing and jogged forward to catch up with Yokozawa._

"_Yes." Yokozawa nodded. It's been a few days since he last met Hiyori. He hadn't forgotten their promise to cook together at the next opportunity when wasn't so busy._

_Kirishima Hiyori is Kirishima Zen's eleven years old only daughter. For some unknown reasons, Yokozawa and Hiyori had bonded rapidly, and he would go to Kirishima's apartment to cook with Hiyori. Her love for pets made her close to his cat, Sorata, who was currently in her care. They have been best friends with each other ever since._

"_Really? It's confirmed then~! I will pick you up tomorrow morning! Oh, or come stay overnight at my house instead? We could sleep together in my room. It's so lonely sleeping alone you know…" Kirishima grumbled, complaining as he back hugged the bear-liked man in front, whispering, blowing his breath on his ear as he spoke._

"…_! H-Hey, just what you think you're doing! We are still outside!" Yokozawa felt his cooled down cheeks starting to heat up again. He struggled and pushed off the pair of hands clinging on his body, reprimanding Kirishima's behavior. They are still outside, in a public area, at the most crowded period of time._

_Given Kirishima's character, he could care less about the situation they were in. He isn't the type to mind other people's judgment, Yokozawa remembered, as he played the scene where Kirishima first took his kiss from him. He shook his head, trying to block himself from recalling the amazing feeling he felt when Kirishima had given him the surprise kiss._

_Upon hearing what Yokozawa said, Kirishima, who was being pushed away, flickered his eyes to his lover with a suggestive look. The corner of his mouth curled up to an angle. "Oh~? That means that it's __**fine**__ if we're __**inside**__?"_

"…_! That's not what I've meant!" Yokozawa felt irritated. Why must he always interpret things the other way round!_

"_What do you mean __**exactly**__, then?" Kirishima questioned, looking at Yokozawa and becoming more amused when Yokozawa could not find the words to refute. He snickered softly._

"_Tsk!" Looking at Kirishima's victory smile, he cursed. The ire within him grew and he kicked Kirishima's leg in frustration before stomping off, trying to hide his red cheeks away from him. "I am heading home!"_

"A penny for your thoughts?" Kirishima's face suddenly appeared in Yokozawa's field of vision, forcing his thoughts back to reality.

"Nothing in particular," he explained in a flat tone. Just then something came across his mind, and he turned to look at the adult beside. "Is there any special reasons for coming here…?" _with him?_ He swallowed back the last two words that were about to escape his throat because he knew that they were bound to stir up trouble.

"Well…" Kirishima's gaze stayed on his face for a few seconds before they were fixed far ahead, on the cheerful active little girl in pink hoody up at the front. "Just felt like it." He replied jokingly.

"You know I won't buy _that_." Yokozawa glanced at him. He knew he was just fudging with his half-ass attitude.

"You really wanna know?" Kirishima's caramel colored eyes directed at Yokozawa interestingly, like a fisherman throwing his bait into the water, waiting for the prey to get hooked up the bait.

"Forget it." Upon receiving the slyly look, Yokozawa simply ignored and answered.

"… Day…" Kirishima's muttering voice entered his ears.

"What?" Yokozawa didn't really manage to catch what he had just said. He halted his steps and waited for the man to answer.

"Today's my _birthday_." Kirishima replied with a little hint of disappointment, looking into Yokozawa's eyes, the sly expression had already vanished from his face.

"Your _what_?!" Yokozawa's mind blanked for a couple of seconds. What did he just say?!

"Today is _my birthday_." Kirishima repeated as he observed the astonish expression Yokozawa was giving him.

"I know nothing of it! Why didn't you _tell _me earlier?!" Yokozawa exclaimed, his brow already knitted together. The news seems to be too hard for him to digest. He panicked, eyes fluttering and flickering in all directions.

"I did?" Kirishima reminded.

"When?!"

"Hmn…" Kirishima rubbed his fingers under the chin, recollecting their conversation about birthdays. "Come to think of it, you probably had already dozed off when I was saying it."

"That's-" Yokozawa didn't know what to say. He was completely dumbfounded right now. He came empty-handed. He didn't remember hearing Hiyori mentioning anything about Kirishima's birthday celebration either.

"Hey, Y-Yokozawa?" Kirishima's voice guided his thoughts back to reality. He patted Yokozawa's broad shoulder.

"Sorry, I… I didn't know that…" He was engulfed in guilt. Right now, he can't think of anything else other than apologizing.

"Its fine," Kirishima said as his hand reached for Yokozawa's, giving it a gentle squeeze, brushing his lips lightly against Yokozawa's hand. "You being here… It's enough already. I just want a… You know, family outing, with you and Hiyo. This is the best present for me. Come on, don't give me that look!" He nudged him.

"…"

"Dad~, Onii-chan, hurry, hurry!" Out of nowhere, Hiyori came approaching them shouting, pulling both adults and ran across to the big pink bunny mascot. "Let's take a picture together!"

"!" Yokozawa quickly retrieved his hand.

"Okay~! Let me take my camera." Kirishima fished out the camera looking as if nothing happened, and handed it to a man beside. "Would you mind helping us to take a picture?"

"S-Sure!"

"1…2…Cheese~!"

"Thank you very much!" Hiyori ran up to the man to retrieve the camera to take a look at the photo. "Papa, can I hold on to the camera?"

"Of course you may."

Just as Hiyori hung the camera around her neck excitingly, someone tugged her sleeves. She turned her head around and saw Yuki pointing at the large golden carousel up ahead. "Let's go ride that, Hiyori!" she exclaimed.

"Okay! Hiyori grinned." The two little girls ran up ahead.

They queued for half an hour for the Carousel. Yuki and Hiyori chose to sit together on the carriage, while the two adults sat on the horse in front. The whole portrait looked as if they were the prince while the girls were the princesses.

After Carousel, the two little girls spotted their next destination and went off to the Bumper Car area. A child was required to be paired with one of their parents.

"Onii-chan," Yokozawa instinctively lowered his gaze at the familiar voice.

"Can we pair up together?" Hiyori gently tugged Yokozawa's shirt, asking.

"Eh?" Yokozawa seemed surprised at her words, his face filled with curiosity. "You're not going to pair with your dad?"

Hiyori was tugging his sleeves, her hand signaling him to lower down his head.

"?" Yokozawa squatted down to be at the same eye level as her.

"Yuki-chan was a little shy towards you, so…" Hiyori scratched her head as she explained.

"Is that so?" Yokozawa's eyes landed on the little girl wearing a pink and white stripe casual shirt, who shied away, avoiding his eye contact and his behind Hiyori.

Her reactions made Yokozawa began to pause and wonder that if his facial expression really was that fierce and scared the hell out of people.

Just then, he heard an irritating laughter from behind. He narrowed his eyes. He did not need to turn to know who it was.

Eventually, Yokozawa paired with Hiyori while Kirishima paired with Yuki.

"Ahh~ if only we could be paired together~." A hand came and wrapped itself around Yokozawa's neck, Kirishima whined, grimacing. "We could be so lovely dovely hugging each other in that squeeze bumper car."

"Wha-!" Yokozawa's eyes flung wide open, shrugging the hand away, shouting. "Don't be ridiculous!"

He immediately regretted when the corner of his eyes saw a small figure trembled. Yuki-chan was looking at him from behind Hiyori with fear etched on her face.

"Yokozawa's scary~!"

"Papa, don't bully Onii-chan!" Hiyori stood in front of Yokozawa as if she was protecting him. "Onii-chan, let's win papa in bumper car!"

"S-Sure!"

"Since when you two are so close! I am so~ jealous!" Kirishima sulked at Hiyori, who was hugging Yokozawa's waist, and gave him a meaningful look.

"Ah, it's our turn already! Let's go!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Next, Next!" Hiyori and Yuki came hopping out, with a radiant smile hanging on their faces. The two of them scanned around and then finally turned to each other, "Haunted Mansion!" They exclaimed in unision, laughing.

"Let's go, hurry, hurry!" With that, they ran ahead, leaving Yokozawa and Kirishima behind once again.

"Wait up!"

Darkness engulfed them as they entered deeper into the haunted mansion.

"Hiyori…" Yuki hugged Hiyori tightly as they proceeded, afraid of the pitch black darkness in front.

"Don't worry, Yuki-chan. There's nothing to be afraid of!" Hiyori gave her a warm, comforting cmile. "We have papa and Onii-chan here to protect us! Right, papa, Onii-chan?"

"That goes without saying! We are here, so don't be afraid, Yuki-chan." Kirishima assured.

"O-Okay…"

"And…" Kirishima's voice trailed off as he slowed down his walking pace, going nearer to Yokozawa. "The same goes for _you_. You can always come running into my arms when you're scared, darling." He whispered using a mischievous tone.

"_Like hell_ I'm scared!" Yokozawa retorted back at him and soon began to lose his coolness when he sensed something trying to catch his hand.

"_H-Hey, what are you-!_" Yokozawa hissed panicking as Kirishima caught his hand, interlocking their fingers together like what couples normally do. The fear of being seen by the girls in front made his heart raced, increasing the tension within him.

"Just wanna hold your hand." Kirishima whispered, increasing the pressure in his grip as Yokozawa's hand struggled, seeking their freedom. "It's dark here so they won't see."

"You-!"

"Shh, they will hear us~." Kirishima put his index finger on his lips and gave him a wink, playfully threatening him.

"Dammit!" Yokozawa whispered a curse, trying to distract himself from the warmth he felt from Kirishima's hand. This kind of couple thing just wasn't his type. But what made him felt even embarrassed was the fact that he did not dislike it.

"Kya!" When a mummy appeared out of nowhere in its attempt to instill fear to its customer, both Yuki and Hiyori screamed at the top of their lungs.

Startled by the girl's screams, Yokozawa withdrew back his hand immediately before the girls started to grab their sleeves, hiding behind them.

"Haha," Kirishima snickered, waving at the mummy as if he was a friend of his, and picked Hiyori up from the floor, comforting her. "There's nothing to be afraid of~, Hiyo."

"E-En…"

"…" Yokozawa's eyes were lowered down to the little girl tugging on his waist. He squatted down, patting on Yuki's head with a warm friendly smile that he could best give. He then picked up the girl as he sensed no resistance from her.

"Papa, let me down, I can walk myself." As they were reaching the exit, Hiyori nudged.

"Okay~."

"M-Me too," Yuki said, clenching onto Yokozawa's shirt. "I am feeling fine now…"

"Okay."

"Thank you, erm…" Yuki glanced towards the side for a split second before looking at again. "C-Can I called you Onii-chan just like Hiyori-chan?"

Yokozawa was stunned for a moment, before he let out a breath and smiled gently. "Sure."

"Looks like Yuki-chan isn't afraid of Onii-chan anymore!" Hiyori exclaimed with a broad smile.

"En!" Yuki responsed, glancing at Yokozawa, smiling.

When they exited the haunted mansion, the two kid's stomach began to start their protests.

"Let's grab a bite," Kirishima pointed at the nearby restaurant, smiling. "What do you want to eat, princesses?"

The two giggled at that term of endearment.

"I want fish and chips!"

"Hamburger!"

Yokozawa looked at the man in front of him. Right now his thoughts were filled with nothing but questions like _'What present should he buy'_ or _'is there anything he could do to… compensate or something?'_

"Okay~!" Kirishima smiled at the kids and turned to the adult beside. "What about you, Yokozawa?"

"E-Eh?" Yokozawa expressed his surprise on his face, when the man in front questioned him.

"I'm asking, what do you want to eat for _lunch_?" Kirishima repeated his question again, his almond-shaped eyes scanning Yokozawa's face. The blank expression clearly indicated that Yokozawa was not paying attention to their conversation.

"E-Erm… I am fine with anything." Yokozawa uttered in a rather nervous manner, purposely avoided the eye contact.

"Then let's go!"

"Go and find seats first," Yokozawa surveyed the area, taking a glimpse at the long queue in front of the counter. "I'll go queue up." He explained and proceeded to the queue.

Yokozawa's mind began to wander off again. What does Kirishima wants? What does he needs? His worries caused his brows to knit together.

Yokozawa's eyes narrowed. If he were to ask him, chances were that Kirishima would just simply tease him with answers like 'how about you?' or some embarrassing requests that would just make him feel like punching him.

_Ugh-!_ Yokozawa ruffled the back of his head in irritation and anxiousness. Just, what should he do?!

"Thinking about _me_?" A familiar melodic voice whispered into his ear. The hot exhaled breath brushed passed his ear, sending a tickling sensation down his body.

"-! K-Kirishima-san!" Yokozawa backed away, his face turning as red as a tomato when Kirishima's words hit the nail on the head.

"What's wrong? Did I hit the nail on the head?" Kirishima smirked playfully.

"Wha-!" He went speechless, gritting his teethes. The winning sneer blossoming on Kirishima's face successfully ignited his rebellious desire of not reconciling with him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" He retorted, all his guilt and worries vanishing into thin air. He shifted his position, turning his back facing Kirishima in an attempt to hide his embarrassment.

"Come on, don't be shy~." Kirishima, who was totally amused by his lover's reactions, continued his teasing, jabbing Yokozawa with his elbow.

"Don't push your luck!" Yokozawa warned and took the food he ordered and proceeded back to the table whereby Hiyori and Yuki were waiting.

"Papa and Onii-chan are back!"

"Yay! Itadakimasu!" The two famished girls quickly grabbed onto their utensils and burger, munching on contently.

From the corner of his eyes, Yokozawa saw the small figure having some difficulty with her fillet.

"I'll help you." He offered, taking over the knife and fork from Hiyori and started cutting the fillet.

"Thank you, Onii-chan!" A radiant smile spread on her face.

"My, there's sauce on your face too, Hiyo." Her father commented, chuckling as he reaches out to wipe away the stain on Hiyori's face.

"Is it? Thanks papa!"

Yuki swallowed the food in her mouth, observing. Her eyes then directed to the family dining at the table beside them, patrolling back and forth. "The three of you looked just like _one family_, Hiyo." She commented as she compared.

Her comment made the two adult freeze. Surprise took over Kirishima's face as he was shocked by the comment of the little girl. His eyes opened wide, staring at Yuki for a few seconds, before shifting his gaze to monitor Yokozawa's reactions.

Yokozawa nearly dropped the utensils he was holding. His mouth opened wide, trying to comprehend what he had just heard. Unconditionally, he seized the glass of water near him and gulped down at a fast pace, his cheeks starting to be colored with faint pink.

He almost split out his drinks when he heard the question Kirishima raised.

"Do we _really look_ so?" Kirishima asked interestingly, his brown eyes masked with pure amusement. "_Do we_?"

"Cough, _cough!_" Yokozawa choked, coughing until his face was all red. "What the _hell_ are you asking?!" He shot a '_why are you so fucking happy?!_' glare at the man opposite him.

"That means that we are _very close_," Kirishima explained, revealing a huge grin on his face. "Don't you think it's a very _good relationship_ we're _having _here?"

"Yeah! I'm glad that papa had a good friend like you, Onii-chan!" Hiyori added in, her adorable face painted with happiness.

"I'm so jealous, Hiyori-chan." Yuki-chan commented. "I always wanted a big brother like Onii-chan too."

"Deshou?!" The two of them burst out into laughter and resumed their conversation, ignoring the presence of the two adults.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Shall we watch the 4D movie clip over there?" Yuki suggested when the four of them stepped out of the restaurant, pointing at the nearby building with the flag featuring the most popular cartoon.

"Okay!" Hiyori nodded at the suggestion without thinking. "Papa, Onii-chan, let's go!"

At the entrance, they received the 3D glasses the usher distributed to them.

The first to enter the theater was Yokozawa, guiding Yuki, followed by Hiyori and lastly Kirishima.

Bring the first in the lane, Yokozawa ended up at the most corner of the row.

"Yuki-chan, let's change seats." As they were settling down, Kirishima realized that the adult in front row was blocking her view to the screen in front. "You can't see from there right?"

"Yes, thank you, uncle."

He stood straight up and lifted Yuki from her seat, transferring her to his seat and sat beside Yokozawa. The theatre lights got dimmer, and were eventually been switched off.

"Feeling tired already?" He asked when he saw Yokozawa adjusting himself comfortable in his seat, sighing and massaging his shoulders.

"A little…" Yokozawa replied lazily with his eyes closed.

"I shall give you a good _massage_ tonight. _On~my~bed~._" Kirishima proposed in a suggestive tone, purposely stressing on the last three words while his hand lewdly travelling up Yokozawa's arm.

"Wha-! Quit joking around!" Yokozawa scowled and hissed in warning. He nervously monitored their surroundings, making sure no one over heard them.

The whole theatre was in darkness, and both Hiyori and Yuki were busy chatting that they didn't notice anything from the two adults, and the couple behind them was busy handling their kids.

"Excited, _aren't we?_" Kirishima continued his flirting with the anxious man beside, his hand reaching for his.

"_You-!_" Yokozawa's hand back away, but was still captured in the end. "_Dammit!_" He cursed lowly, and gave Kirishima's leg a light kick just before the movie clip start to play.

The movie clip lasted for roughly 15 minutes, and they returned the 3D glasses and exited the building.

"Where should we go next?" Hiyori opened the mini map brochure, her eyes lingering from stations to stations, figuring out their next destination.

"How about that, Hiyori-chan?" An attraction on the map caught Yuki's attention. She used her tiny index finger to point at the roller coaster picture. "Roller coaster!"

"Hmn…" Hiyori's eyes paused for a moment, focusing at the picture her friend was pointing at. "Sounds good! Let's go and have a look!"

Hence they travelled to the roller coaster section, queuing up at the long line. It was only until the front line that they spotted the signage indicating that the minimum height requirement is 130cm.

Both Hiyori and Yuki went ahead to measure their own height against the measuring board. Both of them were under the red minimum line. Both Hiyori and Yuki were only hundred and twenty centimeters tall.

"Ahh…" The girls felt a little disappointed that they were unable to ride the roller coaster.

"Shall we go to another game station?" Kirishima glanced at the two little girls, recommending.

"Hmn…" Hiyori paused for a moment to consider the proposal. She seemed to have found a solution as she lifted up her head, her eyes glittering, feeling excited. "Why don't papa and Onii-chan ride it instead? Don't waste the time spent queuing!"

"Sounds _good_." Kirishima seems to find the plan appealing as he rubbed his chin with his fingers, his lips stretched to form a grin.

"But then…" Yokozawa hesitated. It's not good to leave two elementary girls alone…

"Don't worry! We will be here waiting for you!" Yuki reassured.

"Faster, it's time to go in!" Hiyori hurried, pushing Yokozawa in as she saw people exiting from another door and Yuki tagged along and helped to push Yokozawa to the dim entrance.

Hiyori and Yuki ran to the side rail, camera readied to take a picture of the two adults riding roller coaster.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them outside?" Yokozawa questioned in a worried tone.

"Don't worry~, they will be just fine. Geez, you sounded like a _mother_ worrying about her kids." Kirishima commented back snickering at Yokozawa's behavior.

"_Tch! Shut up!_" Yokozawa barked back in a louder voice as compared to the time when Hiyori and Yuki were present.

"Someone's shy~."

"_Like hell!_ Hey what do you think you are doing! _Let me go!_"

Kirishima held onto Yokozawa's arm that was nearest to him, locking it tightly with his arm. Now that the 'sensors' were gone, Kirishima was finally able to tease his lover without holding back.

"Shout louder if you want to attract _more attention._" Kirishima threatened in an amusing tone.

"Bastard," Yokozawa cursed, engulfed in both awkwardness and embarrassment. He was still not very used to being touched or behaving in a lovey couple manner. That was just… Doesn't suit him at all!

"Why the hell do you like to touch me _so much!_" Feeling irritated by a lot of reasons, he opened his mouth and questioned in an interrogating manner, which after that he felt like biting his tongue off, regretting what he had just said.

"Because _I love you_."

"S-Shut up!" Kirishima's confession made the stirring emotions within him more chaotic. He felt his face burning as if someone lighted them on fire, and his heart was pumping so fast until he thought that he will go into a heart attack in any second with just a simple 'I love you'.

"Please sit in and push the safety bar as low as possible." the worker educated as they proceeded to the seats.

After ensuring everything is ready, the roller coaster vibrated and began to slowly advance forward up the track into a dark tunnel.

"Say, you don't have to be so nervous." Kirishima commented in a nonchalant attitude as he observed the tension building up on Yokozawa's face, his hands clenched tightly onto the safety bar, eyes focused on what's in front, not moving away.

"…! I'm _not afraid!_" He refuted in reflex.

"Says someone who is on the verge of _freaking out._" Kirishima snorted.

"Like hell I_ am!_" He shut his eyes as the roller coaster entered the tunnel. He was not scared, but this was the first time he tried the roller coaster.

He trembled for a split second as something touched his clenching hand. He flung opened his eyes only to see that Kirishima's hand was holding onto them tightly as if to help him to relax.

"…" This time, he didn't reject him, but instead he let go of the safety bar, which he had grabbed so tightly that his palm had started to sweat, and held onto Kirishima's hand.

"You're so adorable." Kirishima uttered as his other hand swiftly traveled to the back of Yokozawa's head, jerking him forward as he lean in for a kiss.

"!" The rapid movement startled Yokozawa, but he was even surprised when he realized just how calming the kiss was. The tunnel was in pitch dark thus it was impossible for someone to notice them.

Kirishima's kiss was gentle, so gentle that he thought he was going to melt. He sensed a warm slippery foreign body tracing the shape of his lips, tickling them and nudging them time to time, as if it was seeking his permission to enter his territory. He slightly parted his lips and the foreign body immediately slipped into his cavity to meet his tongue, tangling together. He relaxed, bearing the humiliation and let Kirishima do whatever he wanted.

It wasn't too long before Yokozawa started to feel that he was suffocating from the lack of oxygen when Kirishima broke off the kiss.

"Take this as a calming charm," Kirishima gave Yokozawa's hand a light squeeze. "Feeling relaxed already?"

"Yeah…" Even though he didn't want to admit it, but he couldn't deny that the kiss had made him feel much more relaxed than before. But at the same time it stirred up another heart racing feeling of embarrassment in him.

"We'll _continue_ it _later_." Kirishima added on lewdly, looking in front, his grin spreading wider on his face.

"Huh? No way! Fuck of-_AHH~!_" Before he could finish off his sentence, light had found them as they were already out of the tunnel and reached the peak of the track at the highest point, and then slide down in an almost free fall way down the track, turning as the tracks ahead twisted and drew a circle shape before it went uphill once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Yokozawa stepped out of the roller coaster, he could feel that his legs were wobbly from the exciting adventure he had just experienced. He bit the corner of his lips to distract his giddy mind from the urge to vomit at the corner.

"Are you okay?" Kirishima ran his finger into his hair, fixing his messy hair as the result of the strong wind's masterpiece.

"I'm fine." Yokozawa claimed in a flat tone. He would not want to be laughed at for being so vulnerable, especially by Kirishima. His pride wouldn't allow that to happen.

The two of them spotted the two girls almost immediately as they exited out of the door.

"Papa~ Onii-chan!"Hiyori waved, holding hands with Yuki and approached them, holding onto the camera. "I've took some pictures of you two!"

"Oh? Let me see~." Kirishima interestingly took the camera from his daughter, his finger pressing on the arrow buttons.

Pictures…? Being curious, Yokozawa stretched his head over Kirishima's shoulder to have a glimpse at the so called pictures, only to see the picture of them at the highest peak of the track just after they start to rush down the track in high speed, with their location zoomed in. in the picture, Yokozawa had his eyes wide opened, mouth hanging open beside the happily smiling Kirishima. His face turned all red when his eyes drifted to something between him and Kirishima in the picture – the pair of hands holding onto each other between them.

The rest of the pictures were all blurry due to the speed of the roller coaster.

"What the hell, delete it!" He lunged to grab the camera. He never thought that Hiyori will snap a picture of them.

"Someone's face's blushing red~!" Tilting his head backward, Kirishima teased.

"Who is! It's hot here that's why!" Yokozawa protested, fanning himself to prove that he was really feeling warm from the weather.

"When it's supposed to be a _cloudy weather_ now?"

"_S-Shut up!_"

"Hahaha!" Both Hiyori and Yuki giggled as if they were watching some comedy program. "Let's go and have a water ride then!"

"Yay! Water ride!" The excited Yuki hopped in enthusiasm. "Water will make you feel less hot, Onii-chan!"

"Let's go to the water ride section then!"

Six people were to seat on the big size raft while they transport the raft down to the rapids, knocking into the edges causing the raft to rotate in all directions down the currents. It was then into the dark cave that the raft was elevated up to a certain height, sliding down a ramp with the aid of the water swiftly before it crashed into the water, with the impact forming a wave and water splashing high up, drenching some of the unlucky members on the raft.

Yuki pulled the shirt that was sticking onto her skin. "Wahh, I'm soaked!"

"Me too!" Hiyori grumbled, holding onto the corner of her hoody, squeezing out the water trapped within the fabric.

"Go and change your clothes you two, you'll catch a cold like this." Yokozawa wiped off the droplets on their faces. Judging from the size of the bag that they had locked up in the locker, he assumed Kirishima had prepared some spare clothes for changing. "Let's go retrieve your clothes."

"Yes sir!"

"Okay…" Yuki blushed.

"You've bought the clothes for changing right-Eh?" as he twisted his head to look at Kirishima, only to find his gaze already fixed at his direction, staring right at him with a meaningful expression on his face. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"No? Just that…" Kirishima shook his head with his eyes closed, a smile on his face. "You behaved just _like a mother._"

"_Wha-!_" Yokozawa's eyes widened at his words, disbelieving what he had just registered in his ears. His black eyes then frantically scanned for the presence of Hiyori and Yuki for fear that they might have heard them. Luckily enough, the two of them were quite a distance away from them to hear the remark Kirishima made. "What the fuck!?"

"Just saying~." He replied in a casual manner and went after the children.

By the time the girls had bathed and changed their clothes, the sky was already dyed with a golden yellow color, with the lamps lit up to brighten the surrounding area, signaling the arrival of the night.

Before they prepared to go home, Yuki suggested playing the last facility – the Ferris wheel. The queue for the Ferris wheel was quite short, thus they got into it in less than 30minutes.

"Let's ride together, Yuki-chan!" As the pink cabinet lowered, Hiyori and Yuki rushed in eagerly, waving at the two adults outside.

"I'll wait outside… _O-Oi!_" After waving back at the girls in the ascending cabinet, Yokozawa informed Kirishima and took a step forward, only to find that he was grabbed by a big hand, jerking him up to the cabinet.

"It will be so wasted not to ride since we've already queued for it, right~?"

"What the hell—_wait_—!"

"Not waiting~!" Kirishima comment rather childishly, pushing and squeezing Yokozawa into the blue cabinet that arrived and opened the door just in time.

And thus the two of them were now situated in the cabinet, sitting at opposite side, facing each other.

The night view from the cabinet was simply just too beautiful, with all the lamps and multi-colored lights decorating the whole scenery.

Yokozawa stared out of the window absent-minded, tackling the difficult question popping inside his brain. Yokozawa couldn't help but to press on his temples. It's already getting late and he still hasn't figure out what he should get for Kirishima. This was so frustrating!

He was in such a deep thought that he was not even aware of his surroundings. Kirishima's gaze was fixed on the man opposite of him ever since they stepped in the cabinet, watching Yokozawa glancing out of the window with a vacant expression followed by a troubled one as he closed his eyes, massaging the side of his forehead, making him having the urge to lean forward to distract him from whatever he was thinking in his head.

"…?!" Yokozawa flung opened his eyes in surprise, stunned when he saw a zoomed in Kirishima's face a few millimeters away from his. His conscious was dragged back when he felt something thrust into his mouth, tasting the walls inside his mouth, licking his tongue in a lewd manner.

"What the hell do you think you're _doing_?!" Summoning all his strength before he was washed away by the pleasure from the kiss, Yokozawa pushed away Kirishima, huffing.

"_Kissing you_, obviously. What _else_ does it _look like?_" Kirishima chuckled, answering back in a mocking tone.

"Like hell I don't know _that!_" Yokozawa snorted back. "_Why_ are you doing _this_!"

"Because I _want to?_" Kirishima's answer made him feel like vomiting blood.

Kirishima lean forward once again, with his hand placed on the glass behind Yokozawa to support his weight, at the same time trapping Yokozawa between his arms. He lowered his body to be on the same eye level as the man sitting with a sly smirk that always irritated Yokozawa. "Your expression was too adorable that I couldn't hold back."

"What the _fuck_ – don't make it sound like it's_ my fault!_" He barked back, glaring at the man in front, his teethes gritting in irritation as he observed the annoying smug pulling wider.

"_It is,_ for making such an adorable face." Krishima tugged his fingers under Yokzoawa's chin, staring into his grey iris seductively. "How cute. You're making me wanna kiss you _again_."

"_Fuck off!_ _Dammit!_" He scowled, resisting. Did this man read up the definition of adorable or cute? How on earth did he come up to the fucking conclusion that he —a bear-liked man was adorable?!

"Come on, I know you _like it._" Kirishima revealed a satisfied grin as he got hold of the pair of hands that came flying towards him.

"Who the _fuck_ said th- Ngh!" Yokozawa denied strongly, but his disagreement turned into murmur when Kirishima leaped in to seal their mouth together again. His dominant hand shifted to the back of Yokozawa's head, making it impossible for him to run away from the kiss. His tongue slyly slipped into his, teasing it using the 'touch-and-go' method, successfully annoying Yokozawa as he began to follow his pace, before finally giving him a kiss with more intensity.

Their breathing synchronized as one for aeons until Kirishima suddenly broke off from the kiss, panting with a brooding expression etched on his face as he back away as if he had just screwed ups something.

"Shit…" He cursed lowly.

"Hmn?" Yokozawa was obviously shaken when he was being forced to awake from the amazing feeling by the sudden withdrawal of Kirishima from the kiss. It took a moment for him to register the situation. "What's wrong?"

"We're definitely _continuing_ the sequel later_._" Still having the 'oh no' face, Kirishima declared.

"The sequel… Wait, _what?!_" Yokozawa gasped, eyes widen and his cheeks immediately heated up when he realized what the next step after a kiss was as it was illustrated in his mind after his brain registered the statement Kirishima made. "_Hell no!_"

"Well, we could finish it _now_ if you can't wait until _later._" He teased.

"_Don't be crazy!_ Who the hell said that I can't wait?!" The embarrassing emotions tangling with the irritation and frustration made Yokozawa even more annoyed as he responded back without thinking, and after he realized what he blurted out, he covered his mouth but it was already too late when the corner of Kirishima's lips widen, curving higher in altitude, revealing a self-satisfied smirk. Yokozawa finally exploded when his frustration peaked as he got annoyed that he was once again being played in the hands of Kirishima. "Just _fuck off_ and _die_, dammit!"

"It's decided to be _later,_ then." He announced.

"No _fucking_ way!" He snarled in total disagreement and stomped out of the cabinet like a wild bear on the hunt when the cabinet doors rattled open, leaving the middle-aged man behind laughing his ass off, with passengers standing away, not daring to make any eye contact in fear that the bear-like man may launched an attack on them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After an excited day at the theme park, the exhausted Hiyori and Yuki fell asleep on the backseats of the car soundly. The car was in total silence, with the girls asleep and Yokozawa almost dozing off at the passenger seat in front.

"Just take a nap already," Kirishima steered to the left direction entering the express way, catching a glimpse of Yokozawa's sleepy fatigue face. "I'll wake you up when we've reached."

"It's fine," Yokozawa muttered. "Mind going to the convenient store? I want to buy some beers; my house ran out of it already."

He had something he wanted to get at the convenient shop, other than beer. Since it's his birthday. He should at least get a cake for him, he thought.

"No problem."

Using the girls' safety as excuse, he managed to get Kirishima to stay still in the car while he hurried to the convenient shop to get his beer, as well as the cake.

He paid for a medium-sized butter cake, along with four dozen of beers (8 six packs of beers) as camouflage and exited the shop swiftly.

"That's _a lot_." Kirishima opened the car boot when he saw Yokozawa approaching with a few big plastic bags of stuff. "What? Trying to get drunk just like the first time we _met?_ I'm not going to be as _patient_ as _that time_ you know." He teased.

"_Like hell._" Yokozawa snorted, recalling the first time when he met Kirishima.

He was drunk and it was Kirishima who brought him to a hotel, while he was totally knocked out by alcohol. He also remembered that hay wired emotions he experienced when he saw himself naked under the blanket while Kirishima stepped out of the shower. Well, if that didn't happen on that day, he would not be able to be in a relationship with Kirishima, perhaps.

He carefully placed the cake among the beers and after making sure that it was safe, he closed the lid and hopped into the car.

They drove back to Kirishima's place and as the driver cut the engine, Yokozawa woke the two little girls up.

"We're home already?" Hiyori mumbled, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Yesh. Time to go back home." With a gentle expression carved on his face, he patted Hiyori on her hand.

"Okay…" Hiyori nodded sleepily, turning to the Yuki who just awoke. "Let's go, Yuki-chan."

"Eh…"

"Erm, Hiyo? There's something I want to ask you…" Yokozawa hesitated. Hiyori will never forget about her dad's birthday. Maybe she had some plan with her, he thought.

"Yesh? What is it, Onii-chan?" Hiyori lifted her gaze up, waiting for the question Yokozawa wanted to ask.

"Today—" Just then he heard the sound of the car boot opening. He turned to find that Kirishima was already standing in front of the back of the car, his hands stretched out, wanting to get the plastic bag of beer, and of course, the cake he bought secretly.

"_Wait-!_" Putting aside what he wanted to ask, he ran up to where Kirishima was, grabbing his hands to make sure he did not touch the bags of beers.

"Huh? What're doing?" Kirishima's gaze followed down from Yokozawa's face to his hand.

"I'll take it." Yokozawa explained, releasing Kirishima's hand.

"Hmn…" Kirishima looked at him suspiciously and hmn-ed. "Are you trying to hide something?"

"Wh-What?" Yokozawa tried to squeeze out an expression as best as he could from his fixed facial expression. "Of course not!"

"Suspicious…" Kirishima gave a doubtful look. "Did you buy some porno magazines or something?"

"_Ha?_" Yokozawa almost dropped the bag he was holding upon hearing that. "How the _hell_ did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Just thought so," he continued to stare at him.

"Wha-What are you looking at?" Yokozawa took out the plastic bags of beers and passed them to Kirishima. "Hurry up and take it!"

"Okay, okay." At last, the glued gaze flickered away from Yokzoawa, and he sighed in relieved. Why the hell must he behaved like a thief! He paused to wonder.

"Onii-chan," Hiyori walked to Yokozawa as he shut the lid of the car boot. "What's it that you wanted to ask me?"

Oh no—

"N-Nothing." He couldn't just ask directly, not in the presence of Kirishima.

"Okay," Hiyori gave a confused look and went back to beside Yuki as they headed for the lift.

Yuki's mother opened her door as they pressed the doorbell.

"Mummy!" Yuki ran and gave her mother a hug as soon as her mother's figure appeared behind the door. "I had so much fun today! Uncle Kirishima and Onii-chan are so nice and took care of me!"

"Really? Thank you for taking care of Yuki today." Yuki's mother stood up and bowed lightly, showing her gratitude. "I really appreciate your kindness for today."

"Not at all, madam." Kirishima greeted back with a polite and friendly smile on his face. He then turned to look at Yokozawa. "Shall we go now?"

"Papa, can I overnight at Yuki-chan's house today, please?" Before leaving, Hiyori tugged Kirishima's pant, asking for permission.

"Yeah, uncle Kirishima, can you let Hiyori stay over today, please?" Yuki-chan begged, and turned to her mother. "Mummy, can Hiyori-chan stay over tonight?"

What? Stay over? Yokozawa was confused at the situation. Had Hiyori forgotten about Kirishima's birthday?

"Hmn…" He thought, and then turned to Yuki's mother. "Do you mind if my daughter could spend a night at your house tonight?"

"Of course not!" She smiled. "Feel free to stay over, Hiyori."

"I guess its fine, then." Kirishima smiled, patting on Hiyori's head. "Be a good girl and don't create trouble okay?"

"Yes sir!"

"Yay!" Yuki cheered, waving her hand to signal Hiyori to enter. "Come on in, Hiyori-chan! I have something to show you!"

"Right away!" And thus, the two little girls disappeared at the corner of the hallway.

"Sorry for the trouble." Kirishima bowed, playing the polite gentleman role.

"No, not at all."

With that, the remaining two adults went up the floor to Kirishima's apartment.

Kirishima plunged the keys into the keyhole and twisted open the door.

"Meow." A grey cat appeared out of nowhere, walking slowly to the entrance as if to take a look at who came back.

"We're back, Sorata." Yokozawa looked at the grey furry little fellow on the floor brushing his small little front leg on his head and licked it after that.

Sorata's ear twitched at the voice of Yokozawa's, lifting its tiny head up to glance at him before its black eyes focused at the door as if it was waiting for someone to appear behind the door.

"Hiyo's staying over at Yuki-chan's house tonight, so she's not going to come back until tomorrow." Kirishima informed the cat, understanding that it was waiting for Hiyori at the door.

Sorata meow–ed, as if it was trying to show its disappointment. It strolled nearer to the front door and sat there, moving its tail from time to time.

"I'll go and put the beers in the fridge…" Yokozawa removed his shoes and took the plastic bag from Kirishima.

He carefully placed the cake into the drawer of the fridge and hurried to pack the beers at the shelf. He immediately closed the fridge door when the voice behind him startled him.

"Are you hungry? Wanna order some takeout?" Kirishima retrieved the soiled clothes that Hiyori changed out of just now out from his bag and removed his shirt at the same time and tossed all of it into the washing machine.

"A little. How about pizza?" Yokozawa randomly suggested, trying not to focus his eyes at Kirishima's half-naked body.

"Sounds nice," Kirishima nodded at the suggestion and fished out his phone. "I shall call now, You wanna take a bath? You can wear my shirt."

"Okay." After giving the fridge a last glimpse, Yokozawa went into Kirishima's room for a bath. He doubled confirmed that he had locked the door, to prevent someone from walking in to join him for a bath like what happened last time, before he walked to the sink.

As he stripped off his shirt, he couldn't help but to worry about the possibility that Kirishima would found out about the cakes while he was bathing. He sighed. Since when did he become like this? It wasn't his nature to do anything similar to what he is doing now…

He turned on the shower, sending streams of water onto his head, wetting his hair and body gradually. Well, he could only hope that Kirishima would not open the fridge's drawer before he finished bathing.

After he was done with showering, he took a navy blue tee-shirt and a black track pant from Kirishima's closet and walked out of Kirishima's bedroom, with a towel wiping dry his hair.

Kirishima was relaxing on the couch, watching the news on the television with a beer on his hand.

"Your turn." Yokozawa commented as he walked back from the kitchen with a can of beer in his hand.

"Okay." Kirishima got up, putting his can of beer on the table and walked into his bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

While Kirishima was showering, there was a sudden tap at the main door. Yokozawa get off the couch and went to answer the door. It was the pizza delivery Kirishima ordered. He paid for the pizza and placed it on the table in front of the couch before going to the kitchen and returned back to the living room with two plates and two can of beers on his hands.

He sank into the couch once again, taking a sip of the beer. It's rather weird for Hiyori to forget her own father's birthday. Had they celebrated in advance, or had she really forgotten about it?

"Oh? The pizza's already here?" A male voice spoke from behind, startling Yokozawa for a second. With a white towel covering his head, Kirishima, wearing a light brown tee-shirt and a long grey track pant, walked out of his room, with his right hand rubbing his hair through the towel to dry his hair.

"Yeah," Yokozawa answered back, taking another gulp of the beer, finishing it.

"Come and eat, I've already taken the beers and your plate. Oh, di you want cheese or chili flakes, or both?" He informed while he opened up the lid of the pizza boxes, revealing the Hawaiian pizza beneath the lid. He reached for the chili flakes packets, flipping it in his dominant hand before opening while waiting for the man to voice out his opinions.

There was a long paused in the conversation. Puzzled, Yokozawa turned to Kirishima, only to see his gaze fixed on him, with a warm smile on his face. His stare made Yokozawa uncomfortable. "What?"

"You're behaving just like what a _wife _would normally do." Kirishima commented nonchalantly, still mopping his wet hair with the towel.

The corner of Yokozawa's lips twitched accordingly right at Kirishima's words, his eyes narrowing, brows knitting together. "Why must you link everything to _that?_"

"I'm just stating my opinion," Kirishima settled down beside Yokozawa, his hand reaching for the packet of cheese on the table. "I think it _suits _you."

"Thanks, but _no thanks._" He growled, his cheeks heated up at the equivocal remarks. "_It's unnecessary._"

"It's a pity that you can't fit into a wedding dress..."

"I'm a _man_, not _a woman_." Yokozawa snapped back, redness starting to emerge on his face, unknown if it was due to embarrassment or anger or irritation at Kirishima's remarks. He opened up a new can of beer and gulped down, putting the can down with a loud thud. "Stop all these ridiculous remarks and eat your pizza."

"Yes ma'am." The curve at the end of Kirishima's lips just simply curved up more.

"Wha—_Fuck off_ and _die_, dammit!" he cursed, totally irritated. Just you wait. He swore to himself, someday he will get his revenge on him.

"Whoo~~." Finishing off with the last bite of pizza, Kirishima satisfyingly rubbed his stomach, sprawling on the floor. "I'm full~!"

"You're gonna turn fat lying on the floor just right after you finished eating." Yokozawa criticized as he rested the brim of the beer can on his lower lip. He let out a silent chuckle when he imagined the Kirishima who'd grown fat, losing his nicely shaped figure.

"Don't worry; I've _my way_ to exercise it off." Kirishima informed as he sat up, with a significant smug on his face. "With _your participation_, that is."

And as if he wanted to show him what kind of exercise he meant, Kirishima pounced onto Yokozawa. Like a predator trapping its prey, he locked him in his arms, his whole body weight suppressing onto the man below him.

"_Fuc_—What the _hell_ are you doing this for?!" Yokozawa hollered at the older man for the sudden approach. "Get off me, dammit!"

"I'm trying to show you _my way of burning off the calories._" Kirishima explained, the irritating smirk already forming on his face.

"You don't have to _show_ me, I don't need to know!" Yokozawa struggled, protesting firmly. But no matter how much he resisted, Kirishima refused to budge.

"Like all exercise, you first have to do some _warming up_." Kirishima continued his explanations, filtering out what Yokozawa protested.

And as if as a way to demonstrate how his warming up was done, he leaned in to kiss lightly all the way down Yokozawa's neck, beginning from Yokozawa's flushing red cheeks, licking it as he traveled down.

"Wait, wait, WAIT!" Just when Yokozawa wanted to rejoinder back, something came across his mind and he struggled off Kirishima's grip, pushing his face to the side with his hand. " I said for you to _wait!_"

"Don't wanna." Kirishima answered back childishly, refusing to stop.

"It's important, you bastard! Just stop first!" Yokozawa commanded with a loud voice, pushing the man above away with all his might.

Kirishima grumpily sat up, dissatisfied was all written on his face. "It better not be an excuse from you to _run away_."

"Like _hell,_" finally free, Yokozawa quickly stood up. "Wait here." He ordered, heading towards the kitchen.

Well, guessed it's time for the entry of the cake.

He carefully took the cake out of the white box, decorating the candles on the cake and took out the lighter that he had prepared just now and lit the candles before he transferred the cake from the table into his hands, walking at a slow pace out of the kitchen to prevent the flame of the candles from extinguishing.

The moment he appeared in the living room with the cake cupped in his hands, Kirishima shown an obvious sign of astonishment, with body froze in place, his eyes widened in surprised, mouth opened as if he wanted to say something but no sound was heard.

Observing the Kirishima who was currently in a state of shock, Yokozawa grinned satisfyingly, contented that his effort had paid off.

"_Th-this i-is…?_" Kirishima continued to stare at the cake, stuttering as he watched Yokozawa carefully placing the cake on the table in front of him, his eyes unblinkingly fixed on the 'happy birthday' label on the cake.

"_For me?_" He pointed at himself, dumbfounded, successfully amused Yokozawa with his silly reaction.

"_Who_ do you think _it's_ for, then?" Yokozawa challenged, before his eyes flickered away at his next sentence. "It's…It's your birthday right? You said it in the morning… _So…_" For some reasons he felt shy, or even embarrassed as he confess up, his heart beating strongly as if he was a high school brat giving his first confession .

"_Happy birthday_, Kirishima-san." Summoning up all the courage within him, his eyes focused on Kirishima's eyes, before they were diverted away once again, staring down at the table. "Sorry that I didn't prepare any present."

"Well… This is enough." Kirishima responded, still recovering from the shock. This time, it was Kirishima's face which started to turned hot red.

Looks like all his effort was not in vain. Yokozawa thought to himself, gratified to see the shock expression on Kirishima's face.

"_Quit blushing_; Make a wish and cut the cake." Yokozawa snorted, feeling super delighted, over the moon as he teased Kirishima, given that the chances of him having his revenge on the older man was deemed rare—Even though he knew he would have to pay for the price later on but well, one must seize the rare chance when available.

"Aren't you going to sing the birthday song for me?"

"Hell _no—_. You're not a kid." Yokozawa shrugged his shoulders when he imagined the scenario where he sing birthday song to Kirishima, with a happy face, clapping his hand along with the song in an enthusiastic manner –Hell no! There's no way that's gonna happen! His eyes narrowed. The thought of him singing just made him felt disgusted. He wasn't the kind that would do all these kind of stuff—especially if the person was Kirishima Zen.

Understanding that it's unlikely that Yokozawa would sing a birthday song, Kirishima interlocked his hands together, closing his eyes and made a wish. He then flung open his eyes and blew the candles. He quickly cut the cake—not forgetting Hiyori's share and put a slice of cake on their plate, packing the remaining portion of the cake back into the box before they started tasting the cake.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After finishing their slice of cake, Kirishima stacked up the plates and cleared the four empty cans of beers in a hurried manner, while Yokozawa stood up to keep the cake in the box into the fridge.

Hiyori could have them tomorrow when she got back. Yokozawa thought as he closed the fridge door.

"_Yokozawa…_" Kirishima's voice called out from behind.

"Hmn?—_Ngh!_" He responded at the call of his name, only to see a dark shadow in front of his vision, and his mouth was sealed the next moment. He reflexively wanted to push the man away from his personal space but as the kiss turned gentler and his hands interlocked with Kirishima's, he relaxed and let Kirishima lead the way.

"Damn…" Kirishima broke away from the kiss bitterly, and without giving any signals, he grabbed Yokozawa and pushed him into his room straight away.

"W-Woah!" Yokozawa exclaimed when Kirishima pushed him down onto the bed roughly.

"W-Wait a minute!" He persuaded when Kirishima, already removed his shirt, climbed up the bed, sitting on top of him, his hands caressing his body.

"Can't wait anymore," He leaned in to give his lover a tight hug, whispering into his ears. "We've _waited long enough_ today, haven't we?"

"Wa—_Ngh!_" His mouth glued with Kirishima's once again. He could feel the eagerness of Kirishima's from the quick and impatient rhythm in his kiss as he thrust in his tongue, suckling onto his almost immediately before their lips even met, sapping and tasting every inch of the inner wall in his mouth.

"_Haa…_" Yokozawa huffed when Kirishima pulled away from the kiss, moving to kiss his cheeks, and then to side of the neck.

"Can I leave marks on your neck?" Kirishima panted, licking at the spot that he just gave a kiss, giving it a bite.

"Ngh!" Yokozawa trembled, gritting his teeth and warned fiercely. "_Don't_ you _dare_ to—!"

"Okay…" Upon hearing the answer, Kirishima slipped his hands under Yokozawa's shirt, lifting the shirt up, revealing the majority of his chest as Kirishima fondled the left nub on his chest while licking another seductively.

"Don't—_Ow_!" He inhaled sharply when Kirishima squeezed it with his lips, nibbling around his nipples. He could sense that his temperature getting hotter as his heart worked faster, resulting in his blood rushing upwards to his head, as well as somewhere below his groin area, heating up his whole body, making his breathing hay wired. "I'm not a _woman_…!"

"I know," Kirishima snickered, staring at Yokozawa with a pair of suggestive eyes; meanwhile he slid his index finger down Yokozawa's abdomen lewdly, sending a tickling sensation down Yokozawa spine before slipping his fingers into his pants to caress the part that was already starting to harden. "_See? Here's already_…"

"_Ngh! Don't—!_" His lower body clenched involuntarily at the touch of Kirishima's finger which wrapped around his already erected members, sliding up and downward along the taut shaft, sending a pleasant sensation all the way to his mind.

"_Ah…!_" The pleasure derived from Kirishima's hand intensified gradually, causing him to let out a soft moan in the process. He gritted his teeth, trying to stop the embarrassing moans from coming out from his throat, but was eventually in vain when a finger rubbed itself on the tip of his crown.

"Feeling _good?_" Kirishima bent lower, a satisfied grin pasted on his face as he watches the man below trying to hold back his emotions.

"_Don't…_ _ask…_" Yokozawa's face turned red at the question, embarrassed and irritated. Breathlessly, he managed to squeeze out two words while forcing back another moan in his throat, mouth slightly apart, gasping for air to compensate for the lack of oxygen in his body. His eyes flung opened to look at the man above him.

With the aid of the moonlight, he was able to see the face of Kirishima's face clearer in the dark. It's probably the first time he had ever paid proper attention to Kirishima's face, noticing how long and thick his eyes lashes were, how high his nose bridge was and… His gaze fixed on the glistening lips in front of him, wondering how attractive they were and how he suddenly have the urge to kiss them. While thinking, he unknowingly reached out his hands to Kirishima's cheeks, brushing his thumb finger across the luring lips in front of him.

His hand was being grabbed by another big hand. Kirishima moved the hand on his face away slightly. "Are you seducing me?" He leered, his moist tongue licking the fingers in a seductive manner.

"…" Yokozawa didn't answer directly but instead, he clenched his abdominal muscles to prop himself up while grabbing Kirishima's neck, jerking him nearer and pressed the tip of his tongue at Kirishima's lips, giving it a lick. He must have been under the influence of alcohol to do this, he thought to himself.

"Ngh…_Ah-Ah…!_" Before Yokozawa could back away, Kirishima's free hand slid behind his waist and lifted up the shirt to shoulder level before giving a nudge to Yokozawa, signaling him to take off his shirt and resumed the passionate kiss when he threw the shirt away, his hands still pleasuring Yokozawa.

A popping sound was then heard as Kirishima broke away from the kiss, his moist lips sandwiching a pink tube that was opened horizontally, pouring out the content on his index finger, dripping a few drops onto Yokozawa's thigh. He threw aside the tube and inserted his finger gently into the anal cavity, pressing gently on the inner walls.

"Ngh…_Ah…!_" Yokozawa hummed, his eyebrows knitted together at the entrance of Kirishima's finger, but soon distracted from the sheer pleasure coming from his erection as Kirishima increased in his holding strength. Even though they had done it for quite a number of times, but the beginning always made him felt uncomfortable, feeling a little awkward and painful every time he fingered him and it took him a while to get used to his presence within him.

Kirishima paused and applied lubricant to the next finger before inserting them in one by one, gliding along the inner walls lightly, teasing.

"_Hurry…the_ _fuck…up_…" Yokozawa clenched his teethes, irritation and frustration stirring up in him, making him feeling pissed off, as he glared at the man above grinning as he watched him turning irritated.

"Why?" Kirishima snickered as he put in another finger. "Can't _wait?_"

"Sh-Shut up!" He retorted back in embarrassment. Why was he the only one being touched? No way would he want to be the first one to jerk off. That would be…humiliating.

"Let me…" With a sudden determination, he mumbled and contracted his stomach muscles and turned the table around, with Kirishima now at the bottom.

"—?!" Kirishima was quite surprised when the man launched his attack.

Yokozawa groped Kirishima; his hands stretched into Kirishima's pant, only to find that it was already taut and hard, slicking wet with precum.

"Wow," Kirishima whistled, a lascivious grin appeared on his face. "I never thought that one day I would be _pushed down_ by_ you._"

"S-Shut up." Yokozawa ordered, his hand working on, sliding and pressing on the crown of Kirishima's.

"_Ah…!_" This time, it was Kirishima that was moaning in pleasure as Yokozawa's fingers tightened their grip.

Yokozawa surveyed the man below him, contented and satisfied with the reaction he was presenting.

"Ngh…" Kirishima, with his hand still on Yokozawa's, sat up adjusting himself as he brushed his erected member with Yokozawa's.

"Now this is more like it." He smirked, pressing on the crown of Yokozawa's, leaping in for a kiss.

The temperature elevates quickly, with huffing and panting sound along with the creaking sound of the bed echoing in the bedroom.

"_Damn…_" Kirishima huffed. "I am at my limits already…"

Having said that, Kirishima jerked Yokozawa by the neck and switched back to their original position, with Yokozawa at the bottom facing him as he eagerly spread opened his legs.

"_Ngh—!_" Yokozawa inhaled sharply, muscles clenched tightly when Kirishima's slid in, occupying the narrow space inside him.

"So _tight…_" Kirishima adjusted himself while waiting for Yokozawa to get used to it, his hands coated with a thin layer of precum continued to caress Yokozawa's, causing it to swell further.

Yokozawa wrapped his arms around the neck of Kirishima; his teethes clenched, attempting to stop the moans from escaping. "Just… _hurry_—Ngh—_Ah! AH!_"

Kirishima, whose smirk and all signs of teasing had vanished from his face, leaving only a painful yet enjoying expression on his face as he began to work on penetrating into the deepest depth of Yokozawa, with every intense thrust and speed as if he wanted to stuff Yokozawa into his body.

"_Ah…Ah!_" Yokozawa felt more embarrassed in this position whereby Kirishima could read his facial expression while they were doing, but soon his mind went black as the thrust and pleasure got stronger, unable to process anything other than just drowning himself in the pool of pleasure.

"_Ta…Taka…Fu…Fumi…_" Kirishima chanted, panting as he pronounced the first name of his lover's at his ear, huffing all his warm expiratory breath into Yokozawa's ear canal, sticking out his tongue, sliding along the ear's inner walls, sending a waves of impulses from the ears to Yokozawa, causing him to shiver at the wet and warm sensation.

His first name… Yokozawa clutched onto the back of Kirishima's tightly, his whole body shaking involuntary. His fingers dung into Kirishima's skin, leaving red marks on his back. He could feel the throbbing pulse of his swollen member synchronizing with the hot and hard penis within him, beating at almost the same rhythm with his anal muscles contractions, along with the increasing numbness below his hip area.

"_AH!_"

"_I…love you…Ta…kafu…mi…AH!_" With labored breathing, Kirishima whispered while he retreated himself nearly fully away within Yokozawa, and shoved it in one last time before both their bodies began to jolt as they peaked, droplets of white fluids spotting onto the bed and majority of Yokozawa's lower abdomen, as well as the inner cavity, which streams of semen already dripping out from the anus from the side, dirtying the bedsheet beneath it.

"Why…_didn't you…use…!_" Yokozawa panted, his eyes scanning at the mess around them. Now they have more things to clear up—and fuck, he _came_ inside him!

"Sorry, _I forgot._" Kirishima apologized flatly, the nonchalant tone in his voice indicating that he wasn't sorry at all.

"Since we have to clear up…" Unknowingly since when he obtained another pink tube of lubricant, Kirishima gave Yokozawa a grin with his eyes closed. "How about we do it _again?_"

"_Ha?_ _Screw_ you! You can just _fuck yourself_ and go to _hell!_ What the _fuc—!_" Yokozawa rolled his eyes at Kirishima's ridiculous suggestions, barking loudly at him before he saw Kirishima already began to lubricate his fingers with the baby oil in the pink tube, all ready for the next round, his brown eyes staring down right at him while he coated the oil on his finger, as if he was an appealing meal laid out in front of him.

Yokozawa also felt _something_ within him starting to swell and harden, giving him a warm sensation. "O-Oi! I _refused—!_ Hey—Ngh… are you…ah…even _listening…?!_"

"Yes~ I _heard_ you— But _like I say_, I need _your participation_ with my _exercise workout, so—_" Kirishima held down the resisting hands and locked them on top of Yokozawa's head, the usual playful and irritating looking smirk and leer expression was back to their position on Kirishima's face. "Shall we _start all over_ from warming up _again?_"

"FUZAKERU NA!" Yokozawa glared fiercely, wiggling his body to get away from Kirishima, but only served to arouse Kirishima more, as Yokozawa's muscle walls scraped against the shaft of Kirishima's inside of him, causing it to swell further, scorching the skin around that area.

"Seriously, you're _just so_…" Kirishima sighed, lowering his head as if he was facing a serious setback situation, before he started nudging Yokozawa's lower hip area. "So _fucking cute_ that I can't hold back anymore…!"

"Ha? You _aren't _holding back from the _start!_ O-Oi—Ngh… _Haa…Ah_…_!_" Kirishima filtered away the words said by Yokozawa, ignoring his protests and forced a kiss on him, while the rest of his body worked their way in preparation for their next climax.

Looks like they were definitely staying awake the whole night whether Yokozawa wanted it or not.

***'Fuzakeru na' means something like 'stop being stupid'. **

**Well I hope I didn't disappoint you all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 [ Last chapter ]

"Ugh…" Yokozawa grumbled as he woke up, scratching his head, glancing around only to find Kirishima nowhere in sight.

He massaged his tired hips that were still cramping like hell since last night. The numb and sore sensation felt at his lower body region as he stood up slowly reminded him of the lingering night they had yesterday. "Damn… That _bastard…!_"

The moment he stood up, he felt something trickling out of his body.

"Shit…!" He cursed. Yesterday was just too tired for him to even move his body to get to the bathroom that he had just rolled over and fallen asleep after doing that numerous times, thanks to that bastard. Geez, Kirishima's stamina wasn't proportional to his age at all. His grayish eyes surveyed his current status and environment— looks like he had to get a shower right away and clean up.

Yokozawa got out of the bathroom, drying his hair as he walked to the kitchen.

"Morning, Yokozawa~!" Kirishima closed the fridge door, greeting in a happy tone as he stepped in.

"… Morning." Yokozawa's eyes narrowed in irritation. Why does he show no signs of fatigue at all?

"So cold," Kirishima grimaced childishly at the cold attitude Yokozawa was giving him. "Still sore from yesterday?" He grabbed Yokozawa's hips, hand sliding further down, massaging the butt muscles. "I'll try to control my strength next time."

"!" He shot a murderous glare at the cheeky man, his face turning red. "Bastard, yesterday—!"

"Papa, Onii-chan, good morning!" Hiyori hopped into the kitchen. The two adults immediately separated themselves apart at the entrance of the little girl.

"G-good morning, Hiyo…" Yokozawa stuttered.

"Good~morning~Hiyo~!"

"Did something good happened, papa?" Hiyori went up and hugged her father. "You're in such a good mood!"

"Yupp." Kirishima patted his daughter's head with a grin on his face. "Yesterday Onii-chan _helped me_ with my calories burning _exercise!_"

"Really?" Hiyori blinked her eyes. "What exercise? Teach me too!"

"Well, just—"

"WHA—OI!" Yokozawa snapped at the word exercise. He could feel his face as hot as oven. Just what the hell was he saying in front of Hiyo!

"Huh? What's wrong, Onii-chan?" Hiyo directed her gaze to Yokozawa, confused. "Your face is all red, Onii-chan, are you having fever?"

Hiyori's remark made Kirishima burst out laughing.

"No. The weather was hot, that's all." Yokozawa lied, getting himself some water and ice cube from the fridge to show that he really was feeling hot. "Oh yeah. There's cake in the fridge left for you, Hiyo."

"Really? Yay I love cakes!" She exclaimed, opening the fridge. "Butter cake!" Hiyori took out the cake box and put it on the table.

"Birthday?" As she took out the cake from the box, the 'Happy Birthday' logo caught her attention. Confused, she turned back and questioned in doubt. "Who's birthday? It's not papa's or mine… Ah! Is it your birthday Onii-chan?!"

HUH? Yokozawa's face went blank, the words Hiyori said echoing in his mind.

"Ah, no. We just feel like eating cake, that's all, right Yokozawa?" Kirishima remarked casually, trying to cover the nervous, tensed up expression on his face as he lead Hiyori away from the kitchen, from the murderous aura emitting out from Yokozawa's body, as Yokozawa clenched his teeth and balled his fist, like a wild bear that was ready to attack anyone within vision.

"Er, Hiyo—"

"Oh! I left something back at Yuki-chan's house! I'll go and get it now." Hiyori recalled, rushing to the door to wear her slippers and exited the apartment.

The door shut a tad after she went away, leaving a man and a bear—I mean two adults alone in the house.

"…_Kirishima-san…!_"

"Well… Don't glare at me like that... People make mistakes."

"…_Mistakes…?_" A dark expression covered his face, the corner of his lip twitched as his eyes locked on his target in sight. The thoughts of what he had gone through yesterday – starting from the morning when he had fucked up his brain on presents and plans, feeling guilty _AS WELL AS_ doing something he deemed embarrassing, unconditionally making his blood pressure and level of irritation shoot up, breaking his anger threshold as he inhaled one long deep breath and roared, his glass shattering voice directed directly at the man who's now displaying an innocent face. "_I'M GONNA KILL YOU!_"

-END-

**Finally the last chapter! :) Thank you for reading! ^v^**


End file.
